


Getting Caught Is Only Half The Fun

by Bone_Zone



Series: Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar and Anime, Oh My! [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caught, Cute, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Haruka is not happy about it, High School, Kissing, Light Smut, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, getting caught, over the clothes action, some boy is harassing you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Haruka is tired of seeing the same boy hitting on you, so she decides to take matters in her own hands.





	Getting Caught Is Only Half The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Info/Prompt: 29. Getting Caught in the Act
> 
> A/n:  
>  I love this woman so I wanted to actually write something about it, was supposed to be a cute fic but then it turned into some light smut, now I wrote some words I don’t normally use but enjoy! cause i had a lot of fun.

This was a bad idea! You couldn’t help but think. While you loved your girlfriend you would rather not get caught in this type of situation. With her lips against your neck, one hand on your hip while the other moved dangerously closer to the hem of your panties. You knew what Haruka was doing, she was trying to leave her mark on you so that boy would leave you alone.

He couldn't seem to take the hint that you were taken and in a happy relationship! When she found out that he had the nerve to not only ask you out but to let his hand brush your backside…..well lets just say the Sailor Scout was not to pleased to find that out.

Letting a small whimper a dark blush stained your cheeks.It was not like you weren’t enjoying this, far from it. You always grew weak in the knees whenever the tall blonde kissed or bit that special spot on your neck.But it wasn't like she was doing this in your room or hers. No! She was doing this on the ground of the schools with your back against the stone wall.

Pulling away Haruka just let the smirk pull at her lips as she marveled at the handy work.

“You're so cute blushing like that Brooke” still looking at your blushing form she just let out a soft laugh letting her fingers brush your clothed center, that managed to pull a sharp gasp from your lips.

“Would you like for me to stop?” She whispered against your ear.

Shaking your head yes really didn’t trust your voice at the moment, chest heaving you noticed the young woman smirk as she let her fingers brush your breast. “You’re so cute”she states grasping your chin only to pull you in for a deep kiss.

Giving your lower lip a small nip she pushed her tongue into your mouth, hearing her own moan you felt her own tongue glide against yours, fighting a losing battle you just let your lower half grind into her fingers.With the kiss getting rather heated she suddenly pushed your panties aside then let her fingers slide in. The kiss stifled your sharp cry as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of your warmth.

Breaking the kiss Haruka watched your facial expression, watched as the brush stained your cheeks growing even move as she continued to let her fingers move in and out of your pussy, her thumb then pressed against your clit.

“So wet Brooke…I didn’t think you’d be enjoying this in a public place.”

Whimpering you started to feel your legs getting weaker though Haruka had to hold your hips into place.

“T-thats not funny Haruka.” You already knew how wet you were and you were positive that she could feel it since she knew your body so well.

Chuckling she just let her nose brush against the column of your neck, hair tickling your skin you just let your fingers dig into her shoulders.

“Haruka please~”

“Please what?” At this point you knew she was teasing you.

“Please…please let me cum!” Shouting it you just prayed everyone from the school was gone.

Humming in approval she looked into your as she worked her fingers faster, thumb brushing your pearl again.

Feeling the familiar coil in your stomach you just let yourself hump her fingers until you let you came undone.

Panting you would have fallen if not for your girlfriend catching you, grinning she slowly pulled her fingers from your warmth though you had to turn your head away seeing your juices on her finger tips.

“Haruka thats embarrassing.” You muttered then fixed your skirt though wrinkling your nose you watched as she brushed her fingers on her pants. Though your whole body went stiff hearing something drop on the concrete ground.

Turning to the sound your eyes went wide seeing the boy, the same one who had some crush on you. Sporting a blush on his own face and a trail of blood coming down his nose you just sighed and pouted his lip as the young woman let out a chuckle.

Pouting you just watched the tall blonde give the boy a look, she then wrapped her arms around your waist giving your temple a kiss.

She then gave his shoulder a tight squeeze with a satisfied smile on her face keeping you close.

“I’d suggest you leave her alone now.”

Still in his own daze he just managed a nod as you to walked off to her apartment.

“That wasn’t very nice Haruka!” Keeping your pout she just pulled you in for a gentle kiss.

“He wasn’t going to stop until he saw something like that,besides I’m sure you’re more relaxed now.”

Sighing you gave her a small smile then nodded her head. “Well since you made me feel good I wanna make you feel good too!!”

Laughing she just gave you a soft giving your hips a squeeze. “Sounds good to me princess.”


End file.
